Ajuda:Tooltips
On WoWWiki, there are several important templates that work together in a unique way to show tooltips when you mouseover a link (assuming you have JavaScript support in your browser). Because of these special relationships, this help page will try to go further in-depth on how to use these templates so they work well together. , and ;If you want an item link to show a tooltip, you need to use the or template. NOTE: Don't use tooltip inside or . To create a link for an item, you can use the following format: * The only parameter required is the name of the item. * Include an |icon= argument to have an icon appear. To create a link for an item, you can use the following format: * The template name indicates the item is loot. * The first argument is the quality of a given item (the exception is for enchants which should use "enchant"). * The second argument is the name of a given item's article. * The third argument can be used to hide disambiguations, or different page names. If the item is on a disambiguation page, you can pass the page name as the second argument and the item name as the third argument: ;If you want an item article to show a tooltip (and you know you do) when a loot link points to it, make sure to add a template with the following minimum parameters: To create a link for an item, you can use the following format: * The template name indicates the item has a tooltip. * The | mode= argument is a parameter value passed through from other templates. * The | args= argument is a parameter value passed through from other templates. * The | width= argument is the tooltip width. Typically 18em. * The | width= argument is the tooltip width. Typically 18em. * The | name'= argument is the name of the item in the game. * The | quality= argument is the item quality, passed to to generate formatted item name. * The | bind= argument is the binding type: BoE, BoU or BoP. So at minimum the tooltip should look like this: | args= | width=18em | name=Cruel Barb | quality=Rare | bind=BoP }} See Template talk:Tooltip for complete details on all the various parameters to fill out a complete tooltip. ;Things not to do * Don't make the width wider than 18em. The maximum supported width for hover tooltips is TBD. * Don't put extra linebreaks in your parameter contents: ** Bad: **:| attrib=+4 Strength **:+3 Agility **:+5 Stamina ** Good: **:| attrib=+4 Strength +3 Agility +5 Stamina ;If an item article does not have a tooltip or the tooltip is improperly formatted or missing required parameters, the tooltip will show an error: :Example (move your mouse pointer over the link) :: ;You can use the following item to test the contents of various parameters: :: and To show the image and basic info for an mob, use to link to the mob page. This template just passes info to the template below (faction= is always "Combat"). To create an link for an mob, you can use the following format: * The template name indicates the target article is about a NPC. * The first argument is the name of the NPC's article. * The second argument is the title of the NPC. Mobbox info to be added... and To show the image and basic info for an NPC or mob, use to link to the NPC page. To create an link for an NPC, you can use the following format: * The template name indicates the target article is about a NPC. * The first argument is the faction the NPC belongs to (Alliance, Horde, or Neutral). * The second argument is the name of the NPC's article. * The third argument is the title of the NPC. Npcbox info to be added... , , or ; and Info to be added... Info to be added... Category:Help Category:WoWWiki